


Sleepover at the Byers’, November 1984.

by alteritymonster



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteritymonster/pseuds/alteritymonster
Summary: It was the best thing he ever did -- that which of them did, again?
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	Sleepover at the Byers’, November 1984.

Sleepover at the Byers’, November 1984. Playful argument breaks out: did Mike really ask Will to be friends, or actually the other way around? Will might just be teasing, maybe Mike takes something Will said too literally. They both wonder for a minute now though. Joyce and Jonathan will _not_ weigh in. A weird living room silence, drowning out Atari blipblaps. Probably it happened how Mike remembers it. Mike laughs it off to himself a little later, cozying into his sleeping bag nuzzling Will’s big stuffed frog sleepily. It’s dumb, doesn’t matter really, it’s just a, a sub-concern. But


End file.
